Back pain is a common ailment and can represent a painful hindrance that prevents its sufferer from leading a fulfilling life both in leisure and in the workplace. The ailment is very prevalent and there is a need for a non-surgical and efficient form of treatment that would ease this suffering. One form of non-medical treatment is to apply traction to the lumbar region of the spine.
Previous to this invention the commonly used system of applying traction to the lumbar region of a patient was weights and pulleys. The patient was placed supine (face up) on his back and secured to a resting surface. Cords were extended from the patient, looped around suspended pulleys and were tied to raised weights which were released to provide a gravitational tugging. The weights thereby applied traction to the patient's back. This system had only limited success because it did not sufficiently isolate the region of the back, i.e. the lumbar region, to which the traction should have been applied. Further, it would not cause vertebral axial decompression.